God Quest
by XxRoSeMoOnXx
Summary: Fine and Ania with Rein and Altezza With Shade ,Dusuke and Bright are On i quest to Fiend The Hideout Of Chronos The God titan of time. That return to beat Zeus and take his throne.Would Love Bloom and would they get to become Full Gods and Goddess .But wait Would they all die in the Quest.
1. Zeus What?

**Fine P.o.v**

**Fine P.o.v**

Name Fine,You must have heard Mystical stories right? Well Is true vamp,Witches,Gods,Werewolf yup all of them Exist .Guess who is the one That rule the mystical World Gods No surprise name Is Fine Hirakawa Daughter of Elpis Yup the goddess of Hope I'm the Goddess of Light Theia was the titan Goddess of Heavenly light And well You know what happen to all the titans. My Best-friends Are also Gods Meet Ania daughter of Ares She is the goddess of destruction Scary But she is Nice only to People who have earn her respect Kind of the bad-ass of the Group,Rein Himato Daughter of Aphrodite She is the goddess of Purity Before her was Astraea The goddess of Justice And purity She sometimes get confused with the goddess Asteria Goddess of the stars But Well Rein Got the Job Last But not Least Altezza Pacfic Daughter Of Atalanta A competitive warrior Goddess Of adventure and amazing Runner She is the Goddess of Demanding and Possessiveness But nice though She got A brother two Bright Pacfic God Of the Armor and Weapons And Rein got the hots for Him Then is Shade Hitorimi Son of Artemis It was a surprise that Artemis Got pregnant I still don't believe it But I so got the hots for her Son Shade is the god Of Darkness and night He get pretty alone with The Goddess Nyx I'm Kind Of jealous also I great friend of Shade ,Is Dusuke Hatekate Son Of Desponia She was the goddess of Mysteries of Arcadian Dusuke is the god Of Wonder And Lakes He get alone with the god Thaumas God of wonder and seas. Well We all gods and goddess study In a school just for gods To graduated and get our full power But there is something well i little bit tiny problem Chronos Return the titan god Of Time Well i hope He dose not try to make a war poor Zeus.

"Stop Day dreaming Fine."I suddenly wake up when i heard i voice call my Name it was Ania Her long Brown-Light Hair And Her Hazel Eyes where looking at me Her eyes Shine Like the sun She Raise her Right hand and Hit my Forehead,Now I'm complete Awake. I rub my Forehead Moaning in pain It dose not hurt much but it still hurt.

"Ow you really Don't know how to wake up somebody Don't you."I answer as i grab my Backpack and Got my books from the table at the same time i Stand up She just laugh.

"My aunt Athena was giving a especial Lesson and you fell right asleep."She said In a playful Voice She grab her backpack and also her books and put her hair in a high ponytail.I just Smile And Open my backpack looking for the homework Athena give us last Time i fount it and When to The teacher well Athena desk And turn it in Ania Smile and Mouthed Let go And i follow.

**Launch Fine p.o.v**

"Dionysus Came drunk again."Says Altezza was piking her tray up.I laugh alone with Ania Dionysus God of wine, parties and festivals, madness, chaos, drunkenness, drugs,Well That enough information We decide what to eat and got our tray and head back to the Tables Outside of school Near the table was two Beautiful Sakura Trees. We got to the table and Sat down.

"Uggg That Little Bastard." Rein said Wtf Since when Rein got here. all of us jump when we heard her And She sat down

"A Daughter of Hermes Stole my Make up again."She said While putting Her hand On her head We all Knew how important her make-up is to her.

"You know you are not the only Daughter of Aphrodite Some other one might stole it."Ania Answer she and Rein where like sister since they all know that They parents have Sexual Activities together.

"Whatever I need to go shopping.'She said getting up and looking throw her Purse to see if she got Money she always have lot of money .

"You know for the god Of Purity You are not so Pure Rein.'I said teasing Her the other laugh she just look at me and Took her tongue out And leave Short After Altezza follow as well Since she wanted to buy i jewelry.

"Miss Fine Miss Ania Please come in The gods Zeus want to meet you guys with other Gods."Says i voice Me and Ania turn around to see Hermes Wow Zeus want to see us not good.

**_A/N hope you like the story please review ._**

**_This story was Dedicated to All my Fans_**


	2. Characters Info

_Fine Hirakawa. Goddess of Light,Reflection,Emotions and Thunder._

_Parents: Elpis Goddess of Hope and Zeus God of lighting and King of Olympus._

Bff's Ania,Altezza,Rein,Nike,Athena ,Selene,Iris,Hestia,Hermes,Apollo,Artemis,Bright,D usuke, Morpheus, Theia,Atlanta,Poseidon,Hephaestus.

Enemies: Hera*Hello she is a daughter of Zeus He cheated again Nothing new.* Aphrodite, Nyx, Ares*Ania Beat the crap out of her dad for begin a asshole.*Nemesis,Hades*Light and dark not so well.* Moros,Zelus,Phthonus,.

Weapons:The Aegis, Zeus' shield. Harpe, the sword used by Perseus to decapitate the Medusa.

Looks:Red-long hair and Ruby Eyes.

Armor:Fine wears a silver and gold Valkyrie-like suit of armor with a shield on her right arm.

Personality-wise, Fine has learned to trust others and ask them for help. She expresses her emotions more rather than keeping them bottled up inside her.

Ania Wario Goddess of Destruction, Jealousy, Anger and power.

Parents:Ares god of war And Nike Goddess of Victory.

Looks:Light-Dark brown Hair and Hazel eyes.

Bff's: Nyx,Hera, Artemis,Hades,Fine,Bright,Altezza,Rein, Dionysus,Zeus,Phthonus,Zelus,Moros,Nemesis,Hermes, Athena,Persephone, Hecate, Erinyes,.

Enemies:Apollo,Iris,Morpheus,Theia, Poseidon,Selene.

Weapons:Ares Shield,And a Gun-blade,Knife And sword.

Armor: Dark Muse outfit that gives Ania a camouflage jacket, knife, and a lattice style shield, and the Shadow's Dust costume that resembles samurai armor.

Personality-is determined, concentrated and independent. Initially, she is cold and standoffish, distancing herself from her companions.

Rein Himato Goddess of Purity, Innocence And virginity.

Parents: Aphrodite Goddess of Love, beauty,Lust. And Apollo God of sun poetry And healing.

Looks:Blue Long hair and Blue-green eyes.

Bff's: Everybody in Olympus expect The underworld*Which all of them are Ania Friends.*

Enemies: Underworld God and Goddess.

Weapons:Gunblade.

Armor:she wears a variation of the standard uniform. A green metallic pauldron over her left shoulder bearing yellow stripes symbolizes her previous rank as a Goddess. She carries her gunblade in a black case which hangs off her belt, and wears a necklace with a Sun pendant.

Personality-i irresistible her womanly figure demands desires and attraction and her features are soft, and she is soft-spoken, romantic and passionate in silence.

Altezza Pacfic Goddess of Demanding and Possessiveness.

Parents:Atalanta Goddess of Goddess Of adventure And Zelus God of jealousy.

Looks: Straight Blonde Hair and Yellow eyes.

Bff's:Aphrodite,Hades,Fine,Bright,Altezza,Rein,Ani a,Phthonus,Zelus,Moros,Nemesis,Hermes.

Enemies:Nemesis.

Weapons:Daggers.

Weapon:bow/sword transforming weapon

Armor:Her dress consists of a white top starting at her bust, Yellow sections adorned with strange symbols on the front and back connecting the top to the skirt over black shorts, cut-out sides at the waist, crisis crossing White straps on both sides of her torso that go over her shoulders into a cross-back shape, a storage pack on her right hip, White and black thigh-highs, and light Yellow ankle boots. Although retaining her earrings and engagement necklace, she also wears a White choker around her neck, gray gloves similar to her Brother's, and two armbands (one on both arms), however, the band on her right arm is now gold while a new designed gold armband now rests on her left bicep. She also gains a bow/sword transforming weapon for use in battle.


	3. Fake Goddess?

**Ania P.o.v**

Wow, This room is more bigger than the last time i when in. oh Athena you rebuild it Again Athena is like my aunt my mother goddess of Victory was always by her side in every though my personality is not that nice she can see right throw me Ok so i need to be alert the big(Zeus) Guy want to talk to us something must been wrong,Did he found out Who i'm really was right by my side we enter A big room and When up the elevator There we meet A guy that wight like two Hundred pound And guess what The elevator Broke.

"Men you are the big men who broke the elevator Mommyyyyyyyyyyy."I scream the men looks red he was Kind of shy Great i hate Shy guys "Dadddddddddddd." I yell Hitting the elevator was putting her hand on her mouth Trying hard not to laugh then she stared to glow Giving us Light to see the Clear.

**47 min later Normal.p.o.v**

"Why the heck were you guys late."said Zeus In his throne next to all the God and Goddess He had half of his beard Shave and we all know who did that Who Heals But Ania.

"Oh Zeus There was a big men in the elevator then it broke do you have any Idea how we got out of there no I spent 47 min trap in an elevator and you know I'm claustrophobic."Ania Yell Ania was the goddess of destruction No one mess with her they did not fear her but respect He Sight Tiredly And nodded. The other Gods were sweet-dropping At the Fight between the two great Gods Fine was also Sweet-drooping Seen her Best-friend and her dad fight .They two young Gods Took They'r seats and waited For the gods to Explain Why they were here.

"Dad Can you explain what happen and why do you made us come here."Fine says In a tried voice,Zeus And Elpis nodded and Athena Sight Next to Athena Was Ares And Nike was Standing Between both So they would not Fight All the other god were alright.

"Mom Dad All of you God and goddess We know that Chronos escape but i don't think he would Try to make war."Fine spoke While Getting up and walking up to her Dad seat she sat in his Throne arm and hug him Elpis Smile Seeing How Close are Fine and Zeus.

"Dad,Mom i have miss you dearly but you got nothing to Be worried about."Ania Sight but she did not move or Even smile her Face was emotionless She would not dare to show her feeling In front of the other god Ares and Nike Smile At their daughter While Holding Hands And Athena Smile too.

"We are not worried but we have a quest for you."Hera Said In her throne And all the god nodded.

"I see".Fine and Ania Say at the same Time. Zeus Move Fine so she can seat in his lap They were really move And Walk near her Dad And Aunt Throne but did not say Anything She was waiting for Athena to explain better.

"We can not Leave If we leave Chronos might come to the mountain Olympus And Destroy it...".Athena was cut of By Ania who had her Arm cross and had a I can standed Look in her Face.

"So you want us to locate Him and give you his Hideout so you can Finish the Job and Kill him for good...You crazy We don't even have our full power yet.'Ania scream Full Silence.

"Ania my Dear ."Nike was talking Nicely But was cut of by Ania.

"Save it...You might have give me Life mother but you Have not Rise me...You Gods only care about yourself you are such i cower For not sending Other fully god to Do it Did you want to get rid of us to fast."Ania spat Anger in her voice she gets anger Easily there was no doubt Ania was daughter of Ares. Fine just look Down And got up From her Dad seat and When to Ania And slap her across the Face Now the room was Silence And Ania Emotionless Dead smile appear from her.

"I never though you would have the guts to hit me Fine but you are week no matter how hard you try."Ania spat Fine eyes looks like it could kill.

"You are not Ania Are you."She said calmly The other Gods Gasped the Doors open And a fully Arm Ania Was Standing There with Her shining Armor And Smiling at Fine.

"Stop Right there Chronos."Ania spat The Fake Ania Turn to A 40 years men his laugh was Pure But Fine Fine stood Emotionless.

"Be careful Gods and Goddess Cause the titan would take over Olympus Again."And with that he Left Leaving A white Wave her arm around her face to clear the smoke and Ania Walk And stand next to Fine To Fine and smile.

"How do you know That was not me."Ania says Looking at Fine with Confused eyes.

"In the elevator You were yelling mommy daddy It not like you at all and you never tell what you feel And less say what you think but it Funny when the fake you Says You the big men That broke the Elevator But the other part And the emotionless thing Was good though." Fine says Laughing And Ania smile .

"So are you Talking the Quest.'Athena and Nike says Fine And Ania Turn Around And Nodded the room was fell With applause.

"Oh one thing Ania You got to spent a week With Iris For shaving My bear."Zeus said while touching half of his bear and Sighing.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo."Ania Yell Fine And all the gods Laught There is nothing Ania hate more than pretty Color Of the rainbow the only color she love was Red And it was a Surprise she even Like A color so much And Finally For the first time The goddess of Destruction lose her cool.

**_Hope you guys like it please review._**


	4. Main Male God

Shade Hitorimi god Of Darkness and night.

Parents:Artemis Goddess of The hunt and the moon And Hades King of the underworld.

Looks:Spiky Violet hair and violet eyes.

Bff's:Dusuke,Bright,Ania Rein,Altezza.

Enemies: None He dose not mess with anyone .

Weapon:Whip,Swords, Gunblade,Anything.

Armor:Shade is a tall, slender, and muscular man with light bronze skin and purple eyes. He has long purple hair adorned with feathers and tribal beads, and he wears a long, purple and black headband. Shade's form-fitting black and purple armor resembles Bright and he wears dark boots lined with white fur.

Personality:Shade is an all-powerful warrior of equal strength to Ania. he has gained knowledge of every possible scenario and uses it to his advantage. He is described as calm, and he rarely displays emotions, making it difficult for others to tell what his thoughts or intentions describes Shade as being like "the calm before the storm", that Shade may appear to be silent until he sees a weakness in his enemies,and once he does, he will expose it without mercy.

Bright God of Armor And weapons.

Parents:Atalanta Goddess of adventure And Zelus God of jealousy.

Looks:Blonde -golden hair and red eyes.

Bff's:Dusuke,Ania,Fine,Altezza and Hephaestus And all Gods and Goddess.

Enemies: None Prince Charming.

Weapon:He is the god Of weapon he have all.

Personality:Bright has light blond hair, Red eyes, and a stubble beard. He wears a black bandanna, black gloves, large gray boots, a light blue vest over a black shirt, and a striped blue scarf hanging from a belt. He wears a long beige trench coat with frayed hems that functions as his weapon as it is fused with Amp technology. One of Bright's pendants has a symbol of a cat.

Dusuke God of Wonder and Lakes.

Parents:Desponia Goddess of Mystery And Poseidon God of the seas and earthquake.

Looks:Dusuke is a young man with shoulder-length brown hair and blue eyes. He wears a black V-neck top designed with tribal patterns and a pair of angel wings on the back, along with a simple pendant. He wears a leather bracer on his left arm, a ring on his right hand, and wraps his right arm with cord. He wears large blue Sirwal-style trousers with decorated hems, and low-cut sandal-like leather boots. A green pouch and hunter's knife are attached to his belt in the back, which itself is adorned with small lavender ties made of cloth.

Armor:The sword Dusuke wields with his right hand has two blades stylized like red flames, while the sword he wields with his left hand is a simple yellow-brown blade similar to a Ares. His two-bladed sword can hold his smaller sword within the hollow metal part of the hilt. The swords combine and form a spear that also functions as a javelin. As well as the motif on his top, the silver blade in the center of Dusuke red sword also has angel wings.

Bff's:Fine,Bright,Rein,Altezza,Shade,Artemis.

Enemies: None he dose not talk to anyone beside His friend.

Personality:presents himself as a cocky, cheerful, confident but soft-spoken person. He is a self-sufficient Hunter and a has some trouble with his speech, so he tends to speak in a straightforward manner. He is excited to explore new places and meet new people and is defined by his determination to protect others, evident by how he is protective towards Ania.


	5. Underworld

**Shade P.o.v**

"Don't touch that you idiot."I yell at Dusuke now we were Done Fighting The hell-hound. Why? cause we been ask my Hades to Enter to the souls Chambers To Do an interrogation To the titans About where Chronos is. We were Giving this Quest a couple Weeks ago but The way Down to hell is no easy i tell.

"I miss Rein and my sister."Bright Said He looks Pretty tired i can blame him he love Rein pretty much while me i'm to Scared to tell Fine how i saw me Frown and he laugh Bright Just Sigh again .

"Ania must want to kill you right now when she found out you Sell her out to Zeus About the Bear."Dusuke said in a playful voice While imagining me Chase down by the goddess of destruction.

"I hope she dose not found out Cause is gonna end Badly."Bright said imagining the same Dusuke was when They were done there faces where in terror.I smirk.

"Hey I would not spent i week with Iris hell no And she would not found out."I said calmly While The other two idiot stop I turn around and saw Fine,Altezza,Rein And oh hell no Ania.

"Oops Shade you better star running "Fine Said while Her and the other where pulling Ania back she looks like she could kill Me and the boys ran out And enter the chamber of souls and I catch up and lock the door Even though it would not Stop her.

"Shade when i get to you i would Cut you open and feed your Guts to Artemis Dogs."We heard her yell across The Room Me and the boys Where scared but i would not show and Ania where like sister and brothers she was almost the same as me But Good that she hits pretty dam hard.

"Shade She is calm now open the door."Fine yell banging on the door.I did not move i just stay there and BOOM! Ania kick the door Flying Hitting Bright on the head and sent him A mile Rein and Altezza rush off to Find Bright Just sweet-drooped.

"You know you need to freaking open the door Already and don't you Dare think I will let you go easily For what happen Shade."She smile Evilly At me I hide my emotions really well but i was Scared she really is the Daughter of the god of War. Dusuke Just act More taught than before must be that when Ania is in the room He get all Masculine or Stuff.

"heh Bright you alright."Rein and Altezza said Bright Finally recovers and nodded. Ania Mouthed Sorry to Bright And he nodded.

"SO...Ania What you guys doing Here."Dusuke Said helping Bright stop looking at me with evils eyes and Smile at him.

"We have a quest and when we meant We mean all of Us but we needed to look for Auler and the He live pretty far so We follow the Shortcut And the fastest way is to travel The underworld."Ania said While Smiling At Dusuke Hah I can see that she love and the other Girl Nodded.

'Anyway Can we help you out Guys ."Altezza Said and the boys nodded Zeus Why would you choose us?

"Then let go."Fine said smiling and Star To run we Were confused until We heard her yell.

"The last one is a seaweed Brain."Fine Said and we all Star running and laughing Well the underworld is not that bad of a place.

_**A/N Review.**_


	6. Creepy House

_**Normal P.o.v**_

"Ok so we got out of the underworld."Said Rein while fixing her Hair the rest of the group nodded. Ani and Shade keep trying to Fine Where in Hades Auler could be.

"No is right."Ania yell at Shade Shade.

"No Is left."Shade argue back.

"Guys stop."Yell one Piss off Fine both of them shut-up and the other member sweet-drop.

"Great You three you got the maps Side-ways."Yell Altezza and Rein while taking the map and heading to the straight path.

"Well I feel stupid."Ania Mumble Shade Nodded along with Fine.

"Ok is getting Windy So i think we are almost There."Fine says Shade nodded.

"My Hair is getting mess up."Rein and Altezza yell.

"Helpppppppp."I strange voice came From a strange Mansion with big gates near So The Gang Decide to see what going on.

"God the gate won't Open."Dusuke yell then Ania Kick the door.

"There the Gate is open now."Ania Yell The winds were getting more Harder so they had to scream to hear each other.

'Let just enter."Fine said and They they were getting near the door The door open itself.

"Raise your hand if your creep out."Rein says the rest nodded but when in they enter The door close Ania try to open it but it would not work So she decide to kick it and it won't go down either.

"Omg we are gonna die."Altezza Mumble the gang give her a shut-up look.

"Let separate Fine and Shade go north And Rein,Altezza and Bright go west I will go South with Dusuke."Ania says the rest of them nodded and headed different ways to explore the house.

**_Fine p.o.v_**

"Well this is creepy.''I said looking at I sing writing with blood on the nodded and keep on walking.

"I will kill anyone who enter this house."I mumble what I remember was writing in the wall,Then I notice Shade was not Next to me no more.

"Shade?."I ask yelling where the heck is he? He better not run away.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh."I heard I sound that sound like Altezza and Rein so I follow and found Rein crying on the floor.

'Rein are you ok?."I ask she just pointed at the wall where there was writing another sing with blood saying.

"You are next."I mumble And Rein stared Crying i hug her and pad her head.

"They already Took Altezza I'm scared."She said I nodded and hug her more.

''Girls are you Ok."I hear someone at the door i turn around and saw Ania,Dusuke and Shade I sigh in relive.

"Shade where the heck have you been."I scream at him He smirk and hand me a book.

"We found this book."Shade said I Blow the dust from the book and read Science Fiction.

"What the heck is says science fiction How is this gonna help?!."I yell at him He sigh and Seem to be piss off.

"You Idiot you got the wrong book."Ania and Dusuke yell at him And he cross his arms and roll his eyes.

"Dose not matter I memorize the map."Dusuke says and Ania smile at him Shade just Smirk.

"I'm so confuse.'I said trying to fiend out what the heck they were trying to tell me.

"You see we found I book and in the book was a map of the entire House."Shade says and Ania and Dusuke nodded.

"How is that gonna help us Fiend Altezza and Bright?."Rein scream at them and I nodded.

"Well she is been kidnap and Bright well He."Dusuke try to explain But Ania Finish The sentence for him.

"We have no Idea where he is."Ania Finish for him and Shade seems to Cry harder now I give her a look Saying do you really have to said that and she mouthed sorry.

"Do you remember anything after you almost Fainted?."I ask at Rein She seem to think about and nodded.

"Yeah Altezza was kidnap by this Dog thing and Bright seems to Follow after her."She said and we all nodded.

"Well There is got to be something else I dog Can write.'Ania Said and Dusuke Nodded so someone most have been helping him.

"So some one got to be ordering or helping him to kill us or kidnap us."Ania said dam I was about to said that.

"Next Time someone Cry for Help in a mansion I'm not coming."I heard Dusuke Mumble and Ania give him a shut up look.

"Now if you where I beast where would you hide?.'I Thought out loud and then It Occur to me.

"A Underground Basement."Me and Ania Said at the same time and the guys nodded and we all turn around and stare at Dusuke.

"Why are you guys looking at me."He says in a annoying voice.

"You stupid memorize the map is there a basement or something?."Ania Yell at him he think to be thinking then nodded.

'Come on fallow me."and we did I hope Altezza is ok and Bright too.


End file.
